1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artificial plants and, more particularly, is directed to improvements in artificial representations or simulations of plants of the type comprised of stem-simulating members molded of plastic and terminating in numerous stem portions on which separately molded or formed flower or leaf-simulating members are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an artificial plant by assembling together numerous plant organ simulating members, such as, stem-simulating members molded of plastic and each having suitably configured, branching stem portions, and flower or leaf-simulating members which are separately formed and suitably connected to the branching stem portions at locations along the latter. In known artificial plants of the described character, at each location along a stem portion of the stem-defining member at which a flower or leaf-simulating member is to be mounted, there is provided a projecting rod-like connecting portion, and each flower or leaf-simulating member has a petiole-like part molded of plastic and terminating in a tubular connecting portion open at one end for axially receiving the respective rod-like connecting portion. Usually, each tubular connecting portion is merely dimensioned to be frictionally retained on the respective rod-like connecting portion so that the resulting joint is liable to be separated or disconnected when the respective flower or leaf-simulating member is tugged or pulled. In order to reduce the likelihood of the removal of a flower or leaf-simulating member from the stem-defining member by separation of the respective joint, it has been proposed to provide the rod-like connecting portion with a ridge extending therearound, while the respective tubular connecting portion is formed with a corresponding annular groove in its inner surface so that the annular ridge will snap into such groove upon the axial insertion of the rod-like connecting portion into the tubular connecting portion. However, when the rod-like connecting portion and the tubular connecting portion are relatively dimensioned to provide substantial frictional resistance to their separation, or to provide the interference fit for engagement of the annular ridge on the rod-like connecting portion in the annular groove within the tubular connecting portion, there is the danger that the tubular connecting portion will be over stressed and split axially during the assembling together of the plant organ simulating members.